Titanomachy
Titanomachy is an original movie created by me, Valeyard6282. This movie is based off of Greek Mythology- one of my favorite topics. This project is not being worked on frequently, but is still being edited more frequently then my movies on hiatus. © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis The powerful deities known as the Titans rule the cosmos from their seat of power that is Mount Othyrs. However, the Titans no longer rule unopposed. A new race of deities- the Olympians- must conquer hell and overthrow the ruler of the Titans in the greatest war- the Titanomachy. Plot Creation We see a black screen. We hear Chronos' voice narrating. "Chaos. The only thing there was. Chaos was by some accounts the first of the gods if you could call it that. One day, a day like any other, Chaos gave birth to the seed of life- Gaia. Gaia was the Earth Mother- the isle of Earth itself. A speck of land floating in the dark abyss of Chaos. Gaia wasn't just land though. Gaia was alive. She was what we call a Primordial god. Primordials are the embodiments of all of nature. For a long, long time, Gaia floated in slumber. She awoke one day and longed for company. Now Chaos spawned Aether- the air Primordial. Aether formed a invisible protective layer over Gaia. Aether took the form of a white-bearded man and he visited Gaia's land. Gaia arose as a humanoid, her black hair laced with gems. Next, A brown-haired woman emerged out of Chaos- Phanes. The Primordial embodiment of love. Phanes blessed Gaia and Aether with love. They fell in love and had many children, while in the meantime, Chaos continued to spawn Primordial gods- Tartarus, Erebos, Nyx, Anake, and Aion. Aether and Gaia first had a race of mountain gods- thousands of them rupturing from Gaia's earthen body. Gaia and Aether next two children were proper Primordial gods. The first ruptured out of Gaia in a torrent of liquid water that crashed into Gaia's flesh, tearing it apart, creating massive ravines and waterways across Gaia's land. This was Pontus- all of the waters of the world. The last child was my father. Out of Gaia, came blinding light. That light rose to Aether's barrier and exploded against it, the light taking on blue color and spreading like fire across the barrier- creating the sky. Chaos was no longer visible. From the sky, came Ouranos. His skin was vibrant blue. He had a head of black hair and a beard. My father was a dreadful man, but my mother loved him very much. The strangest thing: My mother was also the mother of my father. Years after Ouranos was born, Gaia no longer cared for Aether. She was in love with he child. Aether- knowing his wife's feelings- didn't care for his son. The family love triangle caused Aether to go mad. Gaia left him and took her son- my father- as her husband. Aether no longer took humanoid form. He dissolved into air and drifted away. Gods are immortal. We can't die. However, we can fade. When we are no longer worshiped or the other gods forget about us, we fade out of reality itself. My grandfather faded away. Then Ouranos and Gaia had a set of triplets. The Cyclopes. They were hideous. They had a bulging eye in their forehead, empty eyelids, under-bites, and twisted lips. When Ouranos saw them, he accused Gaia of cheating on him as there was no way children that ugly could come from him. He then bound them in chains and threw them into Tartarus- the pit of damnation. Tartarus was far below Gaia. He was a dark sky that hugged the bottom of the island of earth. Ouranos made a hellish prison for them. Tarturas gave birth to hideous nymphs known as Dracanae. Gaia has her own nymphs- spawn of the mountain gods. The nymphs of Tartarus had twin snake trunks for legs and had green, scaly skin. One nymph was made more monstrous than the others. Her name was Kampe. Kampe had draconic legs and inhuman mouths growing out around her waist. Her chest was brown and scaly and she had talons on the ends of her twisted fingers. She had a layer of thin skin stretched over a bony skull. She had sharp fangs and bulging yellow eyes. A nest of lashing vipers replaced her hair. She was hired by Ouranos as a jailer for the Cyclopes. Kampe was given a whip of fire to complete her appearance. Gaia was outraged, however; she moved past this and her and Ouranos has another set of triplets- the Hecatoncheries (or the Hundred Handed Ones). They each had one hundred arms and 50 heads clustered together on their shoulders. Ouranos once again sent them to Tartarus. Gaia was pushed over the edge once again but decided to give Ouranos one last chance. They had twelve children at once- the Titans. Out of earth came Themis, Theia, Tethys, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Hyperion, Iapetus, Oceanus, Koios, Crius, and myself- Chronos. Ouranos was an abusive father to all the Titans- especially me- the youngest and the runt of my superior siblings. Gaia grew cold and heartless towards Ouranos, and no longer was she the image a a prosperous, green, and happy earth; she represented a cold, dark, unforgiving wasteland instead. One night, as the night goddess Nyx beat her daughter Hemera- the goddess of day- out of the skies of my father, Gaia gathered all twelve Titans. She told us of a plan to assassinate Ouranos- to have him murdered. No one understood what she meant. She explained that if we killed him, it would mean that he wound't exist anymore. We were confused, being that we all were immortal. Gaia explained that if he depleted his body to near nothing, only his essence would remain- unable to bother anyone again. She forged a scythe out of bronze and said that one of us would have to kill Ouranos. Everyone declined- terrified- except for me. I wanted revenge on my father and I took the weapon. TBA Notes * Please note that mythology has been around for hundreds and hundreds of years. The name of Chronos is commonly spelled as Cronus, Cronos, and Kronos. In classical mythology their are two primordial time gods- Aion and a god called Chronos. Know, over time Chronos was confused with Cronus and the two were often treated as the same deity. Now, I always known Cronus as Chronos- the Titan of time. I treat the god Aion as the primordial time god and I spell and treat Cronus as Chronos. This is not an error and is just my take on the classical character. * The power of time is given to Chronos when he battles Aion. This story is made up by me- unlike most other parts of this film (which are inspired or directly from mythology). The made-up story with Aion is inspired by a largely unknown tale where the dragon Ophion takes over the world before Chronos can. Cast *Chronos- Mads Mikkelsen *Zeus- Ben Foster *Poseidon- Ben Affleck *Hades- Tom Hiddleston *Rhea- Amy Adams *Hera- Angelina Jolie *Demeter- Brie Larson *Hestia- Winona Ryder *Gaia- Cate Blanchett *Ouranos- Iwan Rheon *Aion- Charles Dance *Ophion- Ralph Fiennes (Voice Only) *Atlas- Dwayne Johnson *Hyperion- Ewan McGreggor *Iapetus- Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Crius- Gerard Butler *Koios- Cillian Murphy *Oceanus- Kevin McKidd *Prometheus- Matt Smith *Epimethius- *Tartaras- Benedict Cumberbatch *Aether- Jeff Bridges *Phanes- Kate Bekinsale *Nyx- Uma Thurman *Erebos- Steve Coogan *Anake- *Pontus- Travis FimmelCategory:Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Original Movies